The Return Of Doc Hopper
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a few months of getting their studio back, an enemy of Kermit's return's and still wants him to do his TV comercials,Hopper is prepared to do anything to keep his french fried frog leg's resturant's from going out of business and he'll let nothing stand in his way. Will the muppets be able to stop him?


**The Return of Doc Hopper **

**A/N: Wooohoo I just love the Muppets so much and could not resist making a story for them, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Muppets. **

**Chapter 1**

Not long after the muppet telephon show the muppet gang were slowly but surely getting back into the way of showbiz, with their normal TV show coming back everything was getting pretty busy around the muppet studio, Kermit was so happy that people were still watching them and they were giving out the greatest gift that could ever be given which was laughter.

On one particular show night he had no idea that one of his old eminmes were watching his TV programme, Doc Hopper and his assistant Max were watching while inside one of Hopper's french fries resturant's in LA, which was completely deserted.

Max was enjoying the program while Hopper just got madder and madder, "isn't he great doc, they've been away for so long, I'd almost forgotten about them."

Hopper was pacing the resturant and finally while Fozzie the bear was on and doing one of his jokes, Hopper picked up a salt skaker from a table and aimed it right at the TV, "ah, waka waka!" The TV smashed into pieces and Max had cowarded away from the TV he always got scared when Hopper was mad.

"Max, ever since they've been back on TV, no one has been eating frog legs it's all because of that frog, he's runing my business, but if only I could get him to do my commercials, then everyone would come back to my resturants!" Hopper grinned evilly.

"How will you get him to do that doc, he already said no the first time?"

"Oh, don't you worry Max I'll find a way."

Max gulped and he was now worried for the muppets, who knows what doc hopper would do?

Meanwhile back at the studio it was the end of another night, "great job tonight guys, we're really getting back into the swing of things," said Kermit, while taking off his tuxeudo jacket, all the muppets were busy back stage putting things away, Fozzie came over to Kermit while trying to avoid the rats who were pilling gfrom coming off the stage.

"Hey watch it!" Rizzo creid

Fozzie gave him an apologectic look, "uh sorry Rizzo." The rat shook his head before wandering off and Fozzi walked up to Kermit.

"Hey uh Kermit?"

"Uh, yes Fozzie?"

"Me and some of the guys are going out tonight you wanna come?" Asked Fozzie who was exicted.

"Uh, sorry Fozzie you see I'm already going out with Miss Piggy tonight," Kermit said a liitle guilty at making Fozzie feel sad.

"Oh, right yea, I forgot, well have a good night," Fozzie walked off and he looked a little sad.

Kermit shrugged, "huh."

"Are you ready to go now Kermie?" Came the vocie of miss Piggy.

Kermit turned to Piggy and his mouth almost dropped opened, "uh, sure Piggy, uh lets go."

"So were are we off to on this fine evening?" Piggy asked as they strolled down the streets of LA, unaware that a car was following them.

"Well I thought about starting off with dinner then a movie, does that sound good Piggy?" Kermit asked.

"A movie woooo, what are we waiting for let's go," Piggy dragged Kermit along with her towards a resturant.

Doc Hoppers car stopped in a near by allyway Max stopped the engine, "so what's the plan doc?"

"Max we're going to kidnap miss Piggy."

"What? But that'll never work we did that before." Max said.

"Yes I know but this time, we don't let the frog see her until he agree's to do my commercials." Hopper said evilly.

Max frowned and turned back to the stearing wheel while he watched the resturant that Kermit and Piggy had went into, after about a couple of hours they'd had come out and were heading toward's the cinema and after another couple of hours the two muppets where seen coming out and standing right out in front of the cinema building.

"Alright there they are, alright boy's do your worst!"Hopper watched them from the back seat and spoke through a walkie talkie.

Meanwhile Piggy was just saying goodbye to Kermit, "well, I guess I'll head on."

"Um, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kermit asked.

"No it's okay Kermie, I'll be back at the studios later though."

"Oh, okay Piggy thank you for the lovely evening."

"No thank you Kermit it was you that payed for it." Piggy laughed a little.

Kermit laughed along and then they gave each a little peck on the lips before leaving one another, they both went in different directions, miss Piggy had no idea that anyone was following her.


End file.
